


Должник

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Bottom England (Hetalia), Card Games, Drama, Drunk America (Hetalia), Drunk England (Hetalia), Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Top America (Hetalia), Tsundere England (Hetalia), Tsunderes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Два друга. Один влюблен, другой полон предрассудков. Простая игра в карты, где победитель вправе требовать что угодно. Исход партии таков, что Артур проигрывает Альфреду и теперь должен ему желание.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Должник

― Ты мой должник, Артур, ― весело подмигивая, пропел Альфред Джонс, ― теперь я вправе просить у тебя все что угодно.

― Да… ― безжизненно ответил Керкленд, невидящим взглядом прожигая оставшиеся в его руках карты. Он еще не мог до конца осознать свой проигрыш, ведь такого с ним не случалось уже очень и очень давно. Чертов Джонс с его чертовыми забавами! Чертов алкоголь! Все к черту!

Разумеется, когда Альфред заявился на ночь глядя в родовое поместье друга, он совершенно не оценил его предложение провести вечер у камина за чашкой ароматного чая, предаваясь беседой о высоком. Ну, или хотя бы заняться спиритическим сеансом, чем очень увлекался Керкленд. В ответ на это молодой человек лишь широко усмехнулся и вытащил из-за пазухи бутылку превосходного шотландского виски. Джонс рассудил, что Артуру, как истинному патриоту Великобритании, скорее понравится напиток, произведенный в его стране. Джин и бренди Альфред недолюбливал, а любимый бурбон решил принести как-нибудь в другой раз.

К слову, Артур не то, чтобы был азартным человеком, да и в его семье это сомнительное дело не очень-то поощрялось. Но иногда он мог себе это позволить. Артур всегда был хорош в картах и гордился своими совершенными навыками игры. Он столько времени считал себя непобедимым, и вот теперь его только что нагло скинули с пьедестала пинком под зад. Он впервые проиграл Джонсу в карты и не мог с легкостью с этим смириться. К тому же на кону стояло одно абсолютно _любое_ желание, и это меняло все. План Керкленда полетел к королю Вильгельму IV¹.

Донельзя раздосадованный, Артур скривился, словно от сильной зубной боли, швырнул карты на стол и схватил стакан, стремительно опрокинув в себя остатки виски. Обжигающее тепло мгновенно разлилось по телу, расслабляя его. Артур почувствовал, как притупляется внезапно появившаяся злость на друга, а мысли куда-то улетучиваются.

Альфред также допил свою порцию одним махом и теперь небрежно взбалтывал лед на дне стакана. Молодой человек держал свободную руку на подбородке, удобно откинувшись на мягком кожаном кресле, и торжествующе смотрел на Керкленда. Англичанину захотелось убрать самодовольную улыбку с лица друга, и он подарил Джонсу свой испепеляющий взгляд исподлобья.

― Ну-ну, старина, надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроился, ― с извиняющимися нотками спросил Альфред. Его голубые глаза за стеклами очков искрились плохо скрываемой радостью и выдавали озорной настрой их владельца, ― все было по-честному, ты же знаешь.

― Ладно, Джонс. Говори. Что ты хочешь? ― отложив пустой стакан, Керкленд поставил локти на колени и сплел длинные пальцы, упершись на них подбородком. Он попытался произнести свои слова как можно более равнодушно, однако едва ли у него это вышло. Прикрыв глаза, Артур глубоко вздохнул и приготовился услышать то, чего боялся услышать больше всего. Он хотел надеяться, что друг услышит голос рассудка и не станет поступать опрометчиво, но Джонс был также пьян, как и он сам. Артур делал вид, что не замечает взглядов молодого человека, которые прямо-таки раздевали его во время игры. Керкленд всегда был слишком внимателен к деталям, однако предпочитал игнорировать то, что по его глубокому убеждению, следовало игнорировать. Так он поступал и с Альфредом, ведь он не хотел портить их крепкую многолетнюю дружбу.

― Чего я хочу? Хм… Дай-ка подумать! ― Альфред со стуком поставил свой стакан на беспорядочно заваленный картами стол и резво встал, вытянувшись на добрые шесть футов².

Таинственно сверкнув очками, отражая танцующие в камине языки пламени, он как-то странно посмотрел сверху вниз на сидящего перед ним друга. Но снова привычная улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он начал ходить рядом с Артуром взад-вперед, изображая бурную мыслительную деятельность. Джонс якобы в задумчивости хмурил брови и проводил пальцем по нижней губе. Происходящее было фарсом, оба молодых человека прекрасно знали это и продолжали играть свои роли ― победителя и проигравшего. Внезапно Джонс остановился у мраморного камина, сложив на груди руки, прекратив дурачиться.

― Наверное, ты и так уже знаешь, чего я хочу, Арти, ― с непонятной грустью тихо произнес Альфред, но сразу шутливо и уже громче добавил: ― Ты был очень неосторожен сегодня и попался в мои сети. Виски сослужил мне хорошую службу.

― Мерзавец ты, Джонс. Но я сам виноват, что согласился играть с тобой и твоей чертовой бутылкой.

― Не пристало благородному джентльмену так сквернословить, ― с притворной строгостью пожурил друга Альфред, медленно приближаясь к его креслу.

Молодой человек оказался позади Артура и осторожно положил ему руки на плечи. Тело Артура моментально напряглось, разум слегка прояснился, а алкоголь немного ослабил свою хватку.

― Советую не делать того, о чем потом можешь пожалеть, ― процедил Керкленд заплетающимся языком.

Он чувствовал себя загнанным угол, а также понимал, что сейчас Альфред играет с ним как кошка с мышкой. Джонс явно долго ждал подходящего момента, поэтому воспользуется ситуацией исключительно в свою пользу. Теперь Артур должен выполнить одно любое его желание, и в правилах игры не было возможности отказа. Они оба знали, на что шли.

Сам Керкленд в случае победы (а в ней он не сомневался) собирался загадать самое простое и очевидное для него желание: чтобы друг прекратил свои любовные посягательства и вернул дружбу в привычное русло. Это было очевидным решением для молодого человека, который думал, что был абсолютно равнодушен к Джонсу в _таком_ плане. Да, они были друзьями с самого детства, еще с тех далеких времен, когда Альфред переехал с семьей из Штатов в Англию, но это никогда не должно было перейти во что-то большее! Артур любил Джонса как друга и товарища, но большего позволить себе не мог. К тому же он не хотел испортить себе репутацию и ставить под удар свое будущее. Положение в обществе было для Керкленда всем, и грехопадение с лучшим другом в его планы не входило. Им было уже по двадцать лет, и рано или поздно по воле родителей рядом могла возникнуть будущая жена. И хотя потенциальная женитьба не интересовала Артура, он все же желал бы завести романтические отношения с девушкой. Не с лучшим другом, черт побери!

― Можешь мне этого не говорить. Я уже давно все для себя решил и ни о чем не жалею.

Джонс сильно наклонился и уткнулся в вихрь светлых волос Артура, вдыхая такой родной запах. Чувствуя невероятный прилив нежности, он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе хотя бы на короткий миг отдаться этому чувству.

― Не боишься, что я тебя возненавижу?

― Боюсь. Очень.

― Тогда почему…

― Я слишком сильно в тебя влюбился и просто уже не могу устоять, когда вижу тебя рядом, ― Альфред нехотя отстранился, обошел кресло и безоружно развел руки, улыбаясь. ― Наверное, само провидение привело меня сегодня к тебе…

― Желание, Джонс, ― раздраженно перебил Артур.

Альфред на мгновение замолк, вздохнул и, как будто смутившись, сказал:

― Проведи со мной ночь, Арти.

― Да что ты, ― брякнул невпопад Артур, стараясь оставаться невозмутимым, но предательское смущение накатило и парализовало молодого человека. Пульс участился, щеки начали гореть красным пламенем, почему-то стало очень жарко. И кажется, выпитый алкоголь был здесь не при чем. Дрожащей рукой Керкленд ослабил шейный платок, что не скрылось от внимательных глаз Альфреда.

То, чего он так боялся услышать, прозвучало приговором в стенах просторной домашней библиотеки Керклендов. В свои двадцать у Артура все еще не было романтического опыта, если не брать в расчет те несколько балов в его жизни, где он мог касаться девушек во время танцев, обмениваясь с ними любезностями и комплиментами. Поцелуи в руку с дамами на светских мероприятиях, поцелуи в щеку с родственницами. Вот и все, что мог себе позволить благовоспитанный и скромный Артур. Однако, не смотря на явное отсутствие практических навыков, он все же имел представление о том, чем занимаются муж и жена на супружеском ложе, и как развлекают проститутки своих клиентов в борделях.

Артур считал, что был неплохо осведомлен о той части отношений, что была скрыта от чужих глаз, ведь он прочитал довольно много книг. А еще у него был Альфред, который раньше частенько приносил крайне любопытные издания и делился рассказами тех, кто знал куда больше неискушенных подростков. Тогда юный Керкленд восхищался другом и его способностью добывать различную информацию.

Среди них двоих Альфред всегда был заводилой и бóльшим сорванцом. Несмотря на высокий статус, он зачастую пренебрегал правилами и не слишком усердствовал в учебе, отдавая предпочтение всевозможным развлечениям. Альфред очень любил свою родную страну и все с ней связанное, а также путешествия, в которые так часто отправлялся с семьей. У американца всегда находилось в запасе множество интересных идей для времяпрепровождения, он был душой любой компании и интересным собеседником, повидавшим многое за свои юные годы, и оттого казалось, будто он был в чем-то даже взрослее своего друга-одногодки из Англии. Он был для Артура героем, тем, на кого стоило положиться, и кому смело можно было доверить любую тайну. Как давно это было.

Артур почувствовал, как на него нападает неуместный приступ ностальгии по былым денькам. Так обычно бывало, когда Артур позволял себе выпить. Силясь избавиться от ненужных мыслей, Керкленд до боли сжал кулаки. Прошлое осталось далеко позади, настоящее ― вот что важно. Его лучший друг желает его как мужчина желает женщину, и Артура передергивало от этого. Он давно догадывался, о чем грезит Альфред, но в упор игнорировал его намеки и недвусмысленные слова. Именно поэтому он так боялся услышать желание Джонса. Потому что уже знал его.

― Я не причиню тебе вреда. Обещаю, что буду предельно внимателен и осторожен.

У Артура даже рот открылся от услышанного. Джонс практически сказал, что будет с ним нежным. Как с женщиной. Артура начало трясти, он бросил яростный взгляд на стоящего перед ним Джонса и вскочил как ошпаренный, оказавшись почти одного роста с американцем. Но Альфред был немного выше, и это разозлило Керкленда еще больше. Чертов Альфред, да чтоб тебя! Молодой человек не заметил, как в сердцах произнес вслух прозвучавшие в голове последние слова.

― Неужели я настолько тебе противен? ― прозвучал грустный голос Альфреда.

― Не неси чушь, Джонс. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что дело только в одном. Мое отношение к тому, что ты хочешь, не может быть иным априори. Я не хочу становиться одним из _этих_. Мне нравятся девушки! ― повысил под конец голос Артур, ярость куда-то исчезла, оставляя за собой лишь обиду и тоску.

― А я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой! ― в отчаянии крикнул Альфред и с силой притянул опешившего друга к себе, накрывая его губы своими в долгожданном поцелуе.

Сказать, что Артур был шокирован, не сказать ничего. Его будто парализовало. Да, сегодняшний виски был определенно хорош, раз все еще удерживал англичанина в своей порочной власти и не давал ему быстро анализировать ситуацию. Кровь словно в одночасье вскипела в теле Керкленда, и он, абсолютно дезориентированный, не мог понять, что же было тому причиной.

Артур был опьянен. Артур был ошеломлен. Артур целовался со своим лучшим другом.

Осознание происходящего медленно наваливалось на него как удушающий туман над Темзой. Молодой человек едва ли мог когда-то предположить, что его первый настоящий поцелуй украдут таким самым что ни на есть бессовестным образом. И кто? Лучший друг! Альфред Чертов Джонс!

Сам же Альфред держал его достаточно крепко, одной рукой обхватывая его затылок, а другой прижимая вплотную к себе за талию. Казалось, будто он и не пил вовсе, настолько уверенными были его движения. Да и силы у Джонса по-прежнему было хоть отбавляй, что с досадой заметил Керкленд, видя, что все его последующие попытки вырваться ни к чему не привели.

Поцелуй, вначале односторонний и очень нежный, стал более настойчивым и пылким. Артур хотел было сказать другу пару не совсем ласковых, как в его приоткрытый рот немедленно вторгся горячий юркий язык Альфреда. Вкус недавно выпитого алкоголя на языке друга взбудоражил Артура и будто еще сильнее опьянил. Сердце словно упало куда-то вниз, а потом принялось бешено стучать в груди, ударяясь о ребра. Альфред пытался вовлечь его в происходящее, распаляя своими умелыми действиями. Его язык с энтузиазмом изучал рот Артура, ласкал десны, то и дело сплетая их языки.

«Да откуда у этого паршивца столько опыта?! И что-то мне подсказывает, его опыт на этом не заканчивается…» ― промелькнула внезапная мысль в неясной голове Керкленда, заставившая его щеки пылать и отчего-то испытать непонятный укол в душе.

Альфред неуловимо быстро снял с себя очки, жадно вобрал язык Артура и начал его нежно посасывать. Джонс определенно умел целоваться и делал это весьма хорошо и уверенно. Его язык вытворял такое, о чем стыдливый Артур не мог даже вообразить. Этот новый опыт оказался для англичанина настоящим откровением, он никогда бы не представил, что поцелуй с мужчиной может быть _таким_. Артур не желал признаваться самому себе, что ему постепенно начинал нравиться поцелуй. Влажный язык Джонса дразняще прошелся по нижней губе Артура, и тот судорожно выдохнул. Земля медленно, но верно уходила из-под ног Керкленда, и он всего на тысячную долю секунды захотел, чтобы этот дурманящий и волнующий поцелуй никогда не заканчивался.

Неосознанно Артур повторил движение языком по губе Альфреда, и это действие не осталось незамеченным. Джонс сразу весь просиял, увидев, как возлюбленный неумело отвечает ему. Их губы вновь соприкоснулись в более глубоком поцелуе, и уже сам Артур активно исследовал языком рот друга, закрыв глаза и напрочь забыв обо всем.

Руки американца по-прежнему держали Керкленда, но уже ослабив хватку. Альфред мягко массировал затылок Артура, насылая на молодого человека порцию приятных мурашек, который не сдержал тихого стона. Другая рука Джонса переместилась на поясницу и ненавязчиво поглаживала ее.

Пьяно пошатываясь, Альфред начал медленно подталкивать Артура назад, и Керкленд, кое-как переставляя ноги, попятился. Они шли так до тех пор, пока англичанин не запнулся обо что-то и не свалился назад, утягивая за собой Джонса. Не ожидая падения, Артур широко раскрыл глаза, непонимающе глядя на веселящегося друга. Молодые люди упали на большой диван, что располагался неподалеку от их прежнего места.

У Артура резко пересохло в горле, когда он обнаружил лежащего на себе Альфреда. Он испуганно дернулся, но американец был не только выше его, но и тяжелее, поэтому очередная попытка бегства не увенчалась успехом.

― Ш-ш-ш, обещаю, тебе понравится, ― успокаивающе проворковал Джонс, сильнее наваливаясь на занервничавшего Керкленда и обхватывая его лицо.

Альфред вовлек Артура в новый поцелуй, еще более тягучий и не менее чувственный. Внезапно англичанин почувствовал странный жар в своем теле и, особо не думая, что делает, стащил с себя шейный платок, тем самым оголив тонкую шею. Его дыхание сбилось, и Альфред отстранился, блуждающим взглядом осматривая лежащего под ним Артура. Рот молодого человека был приоткрыт, глаза затуманились, а опухшие после поцелуев губы блестели от слюны. Чуть ли не рыча, Джонс принялся торопливо расстегивать раздражающие пуговицы на жилете Керкленда, а вслед за ними и на его накрахмаленной белой рубашке, открывая себе доступ к бледной гладкой коже.

― Не смей!.. ― зашипел покрасневший Артур, тщетно пытаясь помешать Альфреду раздеть его.

― Не сопротивляйся, Арти, ты сам согласился на это, ― Альфред с боем избавился от мешающей одежды возлюбленного, и теперь, сидя на бедрах Артура, очень соблазнительно пуговица за пуговицей лишал одежды себя.

Артур замер. То ли от правды в словах Джонса, то ли от вида, представшего его глазам.

― На _это_ я уж точно не соглашался! ― Артур совсем растерялся и не знал, куда смотреть. Идеальное мускулистое тело друга вызвало в нем противоречивые эмоции от стыда до восхищения.

― Но ты не можешь отрицать, что сам согласился на нашу небольшую партию.

Артур промолчал. Чертов Джонс был прав во всем, чтоб его. Но Артур ни за что не скажет ему об этом.

― В таком случае, раз ты все прекрасно понимаешь, почему бы тебе просто не расслабиться и насладиться процессом?

― Еще одно слово, и я за себя не ручаюсь, ― зло ответил Керкленд, и загадочная полуулыбка появилась на лице Альфреда.

Тот в одно мгновение навис над Артуром, но вопреки ожиданиям последнего, провел языком по его шее, заставляя Керкленда вздрогнуть. Опаляя кожу горячим дыханием, Джонс почувствовал слабый аромат травяного мыла, и провел носом по яремной вене Артура, чей пульс снова участился. Сам Артур лежал неподвижно, наблюдая через полуприкрытые веки за другом. Как и Альфред, он был по пояс раздет и тоскливо подумал о том, как далеко был от них камин, зябко обхватывая себя руками. С его телом происходило что-то странное: его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Шумно втянув воздух, Керкленд попробовал сконцентрировать свое внимание на чем-то постороннем, будь то роскошная люстра из хрусталя, висевшая прямо над ними, безмятежные пейзажи на стенах в золоченых рамах или многочисленные корешки книг на полках высоких массивных шкафов. Получалось не очень.

Тем временем Альфред опустился ниже и без усилий развел руки Керкленда в стороны, бросая голодный взгляд на открывшуюся безволосую грудь. Он склонился над розовым соском, аккуратно лизнув его, и Артур чуть не вскрикнул. Его щеки пылали ярким румянцем, и Артур повернул голову к спинке дивана, зажмурившись. Холодные пальцы коснулись другого соска, сжимая и перекатывая его подушечками, на что Керкленд что-то сдавленно промычал. Альфред неумолимо продолжал свою экзекуцию, поочередно уделяя внимание каждому соску. Язык молодого человека кружился вокруг ареол, всасывая их и с причмокиванием увлажняя слюной. Артур сгорал от стыда и держал руки вдоль тела, добела сжав в кулаки. Его потвердевшие соски были точно любимыми игрушками в пальцах Джонса, который даже не думал останавливаться, полностью поглощенный своим занятием.

Но тот все-таки оторвался от сосков Артура, который продолжал держать глаза закрытыми и не видел, что собирался с ним делать дальше Альфред. И когда до его слуха донесся шелест ткани его штанов, Артур тут же открыл глаза, с сомнением и нарастающей паникой, наблюдая, как Джонс снимал с него последние элементы одежды.

― Что ты…

Но Альфред не удостоил его ответом. Сбросив ненужную одежду на пол, он горящими глазами буквально пожирал распростертое под ним обнаженное тело друга и возлюбленного. Джонс накрыл пах Артура рукой и тот дернулся, как если бы его ударило током. Артур хотел уйти от греховных прикосновений, а лучше, просто умереть или потерять сознание. Прикрыв пах обеими руками, Керкленд ощутимо задрожал. Тогда Альфред аккуратно лег на него, согревая теплом своего тела и успокаивая:

― Все будет хорошо. Доверься мне.

― Ха, нашел дурака доверять тебе, ― Керкленд был на грани нервного срыва и не переставал плеваться ядом на любые слова друга. Однако дрожь в его теле прекратилась. Заметив это, Джонс поднялся и решительным движением сильных рук развел бедра Артура, протянул руку к паху и сжал его член в ладони.

Артур тут же захлебнулся воздухом, неверяще глядя на руку, что настойчиво обхватывала его вялый орган. Первой мыслью было сдвинуть ноги, ударить коленом в лицо бесцеремонного американца и броситься наутек. И едва эта гениальная мысль проскочила в его лихорадочном сознании, как Альфред сделал то, отчего Артур Керкленд впал в настоящее оцепенение.

Альфред Джонс, его лучший друг, склонил свое лицо к члену Артура и взял его в рот.

Щеки Альфреда покрылись румянцем, когда он начал усердно ласкать языком мягкий член Артура. Не давая тому свести ноги, он схватил их, разводя в стороны еще сильнее. «Наверное, останутся синяки на бедрах», ― отрешенно подумал Артур, до сих пор пребывая в ступоре.

Макушка светлых волос скрылась между ног Керкленда, погружая его член глубже в горячий, услаждающий рот. Почувствовав, как горло друга сокращается на собственном члене, Артур промычал что-то неразборчивое и попытался отстранить Джонса за плечи, но хитрый Альфред, словно предвидя это, ловко подхватил его под коленями и забросил ноги Артура себе на плечи, обеспечивая более тесный контакт. Артур еле слышно охнул и в смущении закрыл лицо руками, откидываясь назад. Альфред лизнул головку, порхая на ней влажным языком, стараясь увлажнить ее еще сильнее. Плавные движения по мягкой плоти заставляли жар в теле Артура усилиться, и тот, открыв рот, задышал как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Перед его глазами плясали разноцветные круги, а разум, казалось, вот-вот отключится. Предательское возбуждение настигло его совершенно внезапно, что стало для благопристойного англичанина настоящим ударом под дых. Его пульсирующий член увеличился, а смазка вместе с чужой слюной стекала с его бархатистой головки. Такой он увидел свою плоть, когда Альфред освободил ее из горячего влажного плена. Его губы блестели, и Джонс развратно облизнул их, не отрываясь глядя прямо в глаза Артура, который потрясенно прижал ладони ко рту.

Керкленд вновь ощутил сухость в горле и облизнул губы. После выпитого алкоголя неимоверно хотелось пить, а еще этот немыслимый жар, растекающийся по всему телу и скапливающийся внизу живота.

Джонс позволил себе мимолетную ухмылку, прежде чем сделать несколько вдохов-выдохов и вернуться к налитому кровью возбужденному члену Артура. Его скользящие движения сводили с ума, дразнили, заставляли хотеть чего-то большего. Не отдавая отчета своим действиям, Керкленд толкнулся глубже в горло, казалось, что его напряженное тело обрело собственную волю и теперь двигалось, как хотело. Желания тела противоречили желаниям разума, и Артур Керкленд безбожно проигрывал эту битву.

Обхватив ствол Артура длинными пальцами, Альфред принялся ублажать его ртом и рукой. Артур задрожал как осиновый лист, запрокинув голову и прогнувшись. Сдавленный стон рвался на свободу, но губы Артура были упрямо сомкнуты, так как страх оказаться замеченными прислугой был чрезвычайно силен, и он не мог позволить себе привлекать лишнее внимание к библиотеке.

― Нгх… Не… ― Артур был уже готов умолять, лишь бы сладостная пытка прекратилась.

― Да, Арти? ― отстранился Альфред, переводя дыхание.

― Не надо больше…

― Не надо? ― большой палец Джонса прошелся по чувствительной головке, поглаживая ее и размазывая естественную смазку, другая же рука массировала яички.

― Прошу…

― Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал для тебя? ― томно прошептал Альфред.

― Не останавливайся, ― одними губами произнес Артур, чувствуя, как ему жизненно необходима разрядка.

Сказать такие слова вслух было смерти подобно, стыд накатил новой волной на Артура, соленая влага появилась в уголках глаз, и молодой человек поспешил накрыть глаза локтем.

Довольный смешок был ему ответом. Губы плотным кольцом обхватили разгоряченную плоть, пропуская ее в глубину рта. Спустя несколько мгновений, Джонс все же выпустил член Кекленда изо рта, и Артур, в свою очередь, непонимающе уставился на него. Руки опустили ноги Артура и те, лишившись опоры, сползли в разные стороны, раскрывая жадному взору Джонса сокровенное место. Он невесомо дотронулся до розового колечка мышц подушечкой пальца, очень осторожно и плавно надавливая на него. Артур зашипел, ощутив столь откровенное прикосновение.

― Эй-эй, подожди, я же просил тебя…

― Не останавливаться? ― вкрадчиво спросил Джонс и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: ― О, поверь, Арти, мы только начали.

Возбужденный Артур был готов взорваться от такой несправедливости и переполнявших его новых ощущений, с которыми был не в силах справиться самостоятельно. Он хотел избавления, но, видите ли, Альфред, мать его, Джонс решил играть в свои сомнительные игры один, не посвящая Артура в их правила. Взгляд, который он послал Альфреду, обещал немедленную расправу, но тот не обратил на немую угрозу никакого внимания и в очередной раз коснулся пальцем плотно сжатых мышц, круговыми движениями проталкивая вперед. Слюна, которую использовал Альфред, помогала обеспечить более легкое проникновение и уменьшала дискомфорт. Несколькими минутами позже, уже двумя пальцами он аккуратно растягивал нежные тугие стенки.

― Потерпи немного, расслабься. Постарайся не зажиматься.

― Да пошел ты!... ― всхлипнул Артур, который ощущал лишь болезненное жжение и пытался слезть с мучивших его пальцев. Даже чувство затмевающего все перед собой возбуждения немного отступило, хоть и не до конца. Артур приподнялся и схватил Джонса за липкие от пота плечи, склонив голову и прикусив до боли губу.

Альфред хотел доставить удовольствие не только себе, но и показать Артуру, насколько изумительно хорошо им может быть вместе, поэтому с еще большим рвением принялся разрабатывать его, другой рукой лаская взмокшие бедра и спину. Его успокаивающий шепот мало действовал на извивающегося Керкленда, поэтому он уложил его обратно на диван, добавляя третий палец, обильно сдабривая слюной. Размеренными движениями, не слишком быстрыми, но и не медленными, Альфред проталкивал пальцы в узкий проход, хлюпающие звуки возникали с каждым новым проникновением.

Артур дышал тяжело и прерывисто, вцепившись одной рукой в спинку дивана. Он не мог больше это выносить, боль была терпимой, но все-таки она была, и какой-то дикий страх, смешанный с чувством всепоглощающего стыда отрезвлял англичанина, заставляя снова протестовать.

― М-м-может, в другой раз? ― особо ни на что не рассчитывая, спросил Артур, внутренне взывая к потусторонним силам, чтобы те вытащили его из цепких лап другой любвеобильной нечисти…

― Я уже не смогу тебя отпустить. Я не хочу тебя отпускать, ― пробормотал Альфред, гладя низ живота Артура. ― Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще…

После этих слов он расстегнул свои штаны, извлекая приличных размеров орган, сочащийся смазкой и подрагивающий от нетерпения в мучительном напряжении. Альфред развел ноги Артура еще шире и скользкой от смазки головкой нажал на разработанное отверстие. Он медленно проталкивал член внутрь Артура, чувствуя, как туго обхватили его мышцы. Ощущения были настолько яркими и потрясающими, чего Джонс даже не мог вообразить в своих самых смелых мечтах.

Боль от проникновения заставила Артура вскрикнуть и дернуться назад, но Альфред уже держал его за талию, не позволяя отстраниться. Альфред начал медленно двигаться вперед-назад, немного притягивая Артура, как если бы он сажал его на свой член. Тот слабо постанывал от болезненных ощущений, отвернувшись от Джонса со страдальческим выражением на лице. Не ожидавший нового порыва со стороны Альфреда, Керкленд дал себя крепко обнять, и в тот же момент член Альфреда полностью его заполнил.

В глазах Артура потемнело, и он закричал, но его крик тут же утонул в требовательном поцелуе.

― Тише, я уже внутри, ― утешающе прошептал на ему ухо Альфред, целуя в висок и проводя ладонью по безнадежно растрепанным волосам Артура. ― Внутри тебя так туго и горячо.

― Чтоб тебя черти драли, заткнись-заткнись-заткнись!.. ― громко захныкал Артур, не сдерживаясь в выражениях. Не зная, куда деть дрожащие руки, он вновь схватил плечи Джонса, оставляя на них алые следы-полумесяцы от ногтей.

Когда Альфред начал двигаться, Артур постепенно привыкал к ощущению чужой плоти внутри себя, а болезненный дискомфорт понемногу отошел на второй план. Ладонь Джонса потянулась к члену Артура, и стала ласкать по всему стволу, заставляя его твердеть. Томительное возбуждение вновь пленило Артура, и он ощутил сладкую судорогу где-то внутри себя. Альфред же, приняв на себя роль истязателя, как будто нарочно расслаблял пальцы на члене Керкленда или наоборот сжимал основание, не давая несчастному англичанину получить заветную разрядку. Артур не понимал, что происходит с его телом, он был абсолютно не искушен в данном вопросе, а потому для него было большой неожиданностью узнать, какое у него чувствительное тело, и как умело с ним может обращаться Альфред. Очень скоро он уже сам ерзал под Джонсом, не осмеливаясь просить, но и не желая терпеть пытку удовольствием дальше. Вдоль позвоночника прошла дрожь, и Артур едва не заплакал.

Видя, что Артур, наконец, готов, Джонс нежно погладил вспыхнувшие щеки друга.

― Ты готов, Арти? ― с заботой поинтересовался Альфред, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу любимого. Ему стоило больших трудов, чтобы не наброситься на Керкленда.

― Черт тебя дери, да!

― Всегда любил, когда ты ругаешься, ― он приподнял подбородок Артура и их взгляды встретились. Потемневшие от возбуждения и безумно влюбленные голубые глаза Альфреда вглядывались в зеленые, метавшие злые молнии.

― Даже не надейся, что я позволю тебе просто закрыть глаза и думать об Англии! ― хитро промурлыкал Альфред и нетерпеливо подался вперед.

― Да как ты!...

Слова праведного возмущения так и остались не озвученными, когда их заменил протяжный стон. Тотчас Артур стыдливо прикрыл руками рот, он был готов провалиться сквозь землю еще до этого, но сейчас ему хотелось просто исчезнуть, чтобы не видеть эти невыносимые небесно-голубые глаза, распахнувшиеся в неподдельном изумлении. Альфред немедленно отвел руки Керкленда от его рта и завел их над головой англичанина.

― Арти, ты… ― Джонс не верил, что этот поистине чудесный звук только что издал Артур. И он, несомненно, хотел слышать гораздо больше сладких стонов возлюбленного, но еще сильнее ему хотелось видеть, как сметаются все преграды между ними, видеть, как сдается Арти под его напором и просит большего. С этими мыслями, Альфред начал двигаться, выбрав верный угол проникновения.

― Заткнись!.. Ах! Ах…

Вспышки удовольствия раз за разом возникали внутри Артура, и он совершенно не понимал, как такое было возможно, ведь он мужчина, и до этого ощущения были не самими приятными ― скорее болезненными. Мысли в его голове закружились в каком-то неистовом круговороте, и Артур перестал о чем-то думать. Он отчаянно застонал, забыв про осторожность и собственные страхи быть обнаруженными прислугой. Новые, доселе неизвестные ему ощущения наполнили все его существо. Керкленд больше не мог бороться со своим телом, полностью отдаваясь собственной страсти и Альфреду.

― Ты… Коварный тип… Воспользовался тем, что я… пьян… Мне не… нравится, ― бессвязно прошептал Артур, с силой притягивая друга за волосы. Вопреки тем восхитительным и потрясающим ощущениям, что дарил ему Альфред, он не мог признаться себе в том, что ему нравится и хотел хоть чем-то выразить свой протест, причиняя боль заносчивому американцу.

― Я тоже… пьян, так что шансы были… равны… А ты… ― тяжелое сбившееся дыхание Альфреда щекотало покрасневшее ухо Керкленда, и тот задрожал. ― Ты лжец…

И в ту же минуту он припал к губам возлюбленного в страстном поцелуе, не давая тому опомниться. Альфред двигался быстро, словно животный первобытный инстинкт завладел его телом, а его ласки продолжали сводить Артура с ума. Керкленд будто принял дозу опиума и чувствовал себя как никогда раньше. Альфред перешел на шею, покрывая ее поцелуями и укусами. Новое движение и громкий стон наслаждения снова предательски сорвался с губ Артура.

― ...Ведь тебе нравится… ― удовлетворенно заметил Джонс, счастливо улыбаясь. Его глаза горели голубым пламенем, и казалось, что ни один океан в мире не способен потушить этот адский пожар страсти.

― Ну же, быстрее!... Черт…

― Если ты настаиваешь…

― Альфр-р-р-ед!... ― с рыком впился в губы друга (а друга ли?) уже сам Артур, впервые за все время, перехватывая инициативу у американца.

В этот момент Альфред был также сильно ошеломлен, как, наверное, Артур, когда Джонс в первый раз его поцеловал. Едва не зарычав, Джонс впился в припухшие губы в ответ, начиная безудержное противостояние.

В воздухе витал запах мускуса и пота, двое молодых людей самозабвенно отдавались друг другу, позволяя потоку наслаждения нести себя по течению. Раскрасневшийся Артур прильнул всем телом к Джонсу, прогибаясь в пояснице и насаживаясь на его член. Да, он полностью капитулировал перед Альфредом, и эту капитуляцию американец принял с превеликим удовольствием, но разве сейчас это имело значение?

― Не отводи от меня взгляда, смотри на меня… ― жарко выдохнул Альфред, целуя острое плечо.

Артур сделал, как просил Джонс, и, повинуясь внутреннему позыву, улыбнулся Альфреду, отчего тот словно перестал дышать, завороженно глядя на возлюбленного. Артуру очень шла улыбка, но она была весьма редкой гостьей на его обычно хмуром строгом лице.

Капли пота стекали по лицам, кожа горела от следов страсти, тела плавились от наслаждения, а два сердца бились в унисон. Альфред слабо прикусил дернувшийся кадык Артура, почувствовав, как тот сжимает его изнутри, даря непревзойденные ощущения.

Приближаясь к разрядке, что электрическим разрядом пронзила его, задыхающийся от собственных криков и стонов Артур уже был готов потерять сознание. Когда он, полностью обессиленный и изнеможенный, излился себе на живот, глупая мысль в голове заставила его смутно задуматься, испачкается ли дорогая обивка дивана.

― Арти, я почти… ― хрипло произнес Джонс, и с последним, особенно глубоким толчком вжал Артура в диван, едва успевая выйти из него, прежде чем с протяжным стоном кончить тому на живот.

…Оделись они в полной тишине.

Весь вид Артура выражал угрюмость и подавленность. Он был опустошен. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок и одевшись, Артур пытался осознать то, что произошло между ним и Альфредом. Последний сохранял покорное молчание, но его взволнованное лицо было направлено на англичанина, прослеживая его каждое движение. Не выдержав неопределенности, Джонс хотел было дотронуться до запястья Керкленда, но тот поспешил отстраниться, резко вскочив. Все внутри Альфреда отдалось режущей болью, видя такую реакцию.

― Пусти, ― грубо отпихнув от себя Альфреда, бросил Артур. Он встал напротив Джонса, жестом пресекая его попытку подняться с дивана. Бросив напряженный взгляд на плотно закрытую дверь библиотеки, Артур едва слышно облегченно выдохнул, но не расслабился. Больше всего сейчас он боялся, что кто-либо из домашних мог узнать о его позоре, что было бы для Керкленда равносильно смерти.

― Арти…

― Не могу поверить, что ты действительно сделал со мной… _это_ , ― бесцветно проговорил Артур, потерянно глядя куда-то перед собой.

― _Мы_ сделали, ― тихо поправил Джонс.

― Ах, ты… ― Артур хотел сказать что-то оскорбительно-обидное в адрес Джонса, но вдруг осекся, просто запустив пятерню в растрепанные волосы. ― Я бы хотел… Я бы _очень_ хотел тебя возненавидеть, но боюсь, это невозможно.

― Прости меня, ― осипшим голосом выдавил Альфред. Выглядел он бесконечно несчастным, плечи поникли, а близорукие глаза, не скрытые линзами очков подозрительно блестели.

― Господи… ― глухо простонал Артур, закрыв лицо руками.

― Прости меня, Артур. Я… Я пошел на поводу переполнявших меня чувств и желаний, и мне не следовало... Я не должен был… ― сбивчиво заговорил Альфред, добела сжав руки на коленях и облизывая пересохшие губы. ― Я так виноват перед тобой.

Альфред больше не смел поднять глаз на грозовой тучей возвышающегося перед ним помрачневшего друга. Позиции сменились, и теперь уже он, Джонс, сидел и смиренно ожидал своего приговора. Он был готов лично вручить петлю, чтобы Артур затянул ее на его шее.

Артур хмыкнул и зло усмехнулся.

― Верно, но надо полагать, ты сожалеешь не в достаточной мере. Я давно тебя знаю, знаю о твоих чувствах ко мне. А ты знал, что добровольно я никогда на них не отвечу. Ты более чем рад исходу нашей встречи. Лжец, ― последнее слово Артур буквально выплюнул, а в голосе послышалась горечь. Он почувствовал, как в глазах начинало щипать. Еще не хватало расплакаться перед Джонсом. Не бывать этому! Керкленд немедленно поднял лицо к потолку и глубоко вздохнул, призывая себя к спокойствию.

― Зачем ты так?

― А как с тобой после всего случившегося?

― Тем не менее, тебе понравилось.

― Да как ты смеешь? ― ощетинившись, прошипел Артур, стискивая кулаки.

― Я видел твое лицо, Арти, ― вскинул глазами на Керкленда и слабо улыбнулся Джонс.

― Абсурд!

― И ты поцеловал меня, ― воспользовался козырем американец, пристально глядя на Артура.

― Виной всему твой проклятый виски. Или что ты там за зелье притащил на самом деле… Наверняка, все было подстроено! ― Артур зашелся кашлем, его лицо приняло бордовый оттенок. Об этом зазорном эпизоде молодой человек как-то успел позабыть, и напоминание Джонса несколько сбило с него спесь.

― Твое право винить меня, ― непривычно серьезным тоном начал Альфред, ― но знаешь, ведь ты все равно продолжил наше общение, даже когда я раскрыл перед тобой свои чувства. Ты просто выслушал и принял это. Ты не покинул меня тогда и тем самым дал призрачную надежду, за которую я уцепился как утопающий за соломинку!

― Потому что ты был моим лучшим другом! Как мог я отвергнуть тебя? Да, я был не в восторге, но нас связывала многолетняя дружба, и я не хотел терять тебя как друга. Нас столько всего связывало…

― А сейчас?

― А сейчас… Я не знаю… Все изменилось. И это полностью твоя вина! – воскликнул Керкленд. Он бессильно взмахнул рукой, прикрывая покрасневшие глаза.

― Я по-прежнему считаю тебя своим лучшим другом, Арти. Но я хочу быть тебе не только другом, но и возлюбленным. Я люблю тебя.

― Разве это возможно? ― пропустил мимо ушей признание Артур, но что-то внутри него отозвалось на эти искренние слова любви, и сердце забилось чаще.

― Разумеется. Сколько пар и счастливых семей создавалось из изначально дружеских отношений.

― Мы мужчины, Альфред. Мы не можем быть парой. У нас не может быть семьи. Никто этого не поймет. Я этого не понимаю.

― Я готов ждать, пока ты поймешь. Ты просто слишком подвержен влиянию здешнего общества, и я не могу винить тебя в этом. Это даже не твои мысли, а навязанное мнение злосчастных консерваторов и моралистов. Они запрещают любить и быть любимыми, тем, кого сами не принимают и велят обществу их не принимать. Но настоящей любви запреты не помеха. Выход есть всегда, Арти. Поверь мне.

― Тебе легко говорить, ― устало покачал головой Керкленд, ― ты-то постоянно ездишь на родину и путешествуешь вдали от дома. Ты многое видел, Альфред, но этого не достаточно. И даже если где-то на земном шаре такие отношения имеют место быть, то это место явно не здесь. Не в Англии. В этой стране такие отношения между мужчинами не сулят ничего кроме каторжных работ и общественного презрения. Наши семьи надолго будут покрыты позором, если хоть кто-то обо всем узнает. Но тебе, судя по всему, плевать на это.

― А ты, как я вижу, слишком печешься о том, что про тебя подумает кто-то другой. Лично мне вот важно только то, что _ты_ будешь думать обо мне, и до остальных мне нет ровным счетом никакого дела. И я не боюсь стать преступником, если такова цена за право любить тебя, ― пристально вгляделся в любимые глаза Джонс. ― Ладно, Артур, если ты так боишься здешних нравов, что мешает нам уехать? Мы могли бы вместе путешествовать по миру и найти для себя то самое место, где никто не посмеет нам помешать. Благо с недавних пор я стал владельцем приличного состояния, так что деньги не проблема, если тебя это успокоит.

― Похоже, что ты давно об этом раздумывал, но я не хочу уезжать, Ал, ― ответил Артур тихо и почти нежно. ― Здесь я вырос, здесь мой дом. Я никогда не думал уехать отсюда.

― Ты так давно не называл меня «Алом», ― пораженно проговорил Альфред, любовно глядя на Артура.

― Это единственное, что ты услышал из моих слов, балда?

― Нет, конечно. Просто было очень приятно снова услышать, как ты называешь меня сокращенным именем. Совсем как в детстве. Знаешь, я ведь еще тогда влюбился в тебя, когда мы были еще совсем мальчиками и ходили в похожих матросских костюмах. Помнишь их? Разумеется, в те годы я не мог понять, что это было за чувство, но знание пришло, хоть и несколько позже.

― Ты невыносим.

― Сочту за комплимент, ― теплая улыбка тронула губы Джонса.

Артур неопределенно покачал головой. Он чувствовал себя до крайности неловко. Он изо всех сил демонстрировал внешнее спокойствие и невозмутимость, будто близость между Артуром и Альфредом ровным счетом ничего не изменила, однако это было далеко не так. Произошедшее сильно пошатнуло его устоявшиеся представления об однополых отношениях, встряхнуло весь его душевный мир, который, возможно, уже никогда не станет прежним.

Понравилось ли Керкленду, как сказал ранее Джонс? К его величайшему стыду, да.

Хотел бы он еще когда-либо испытать подобный опыт? Ни в коем случае!

Или хотел…

Боже, он действительно хотел еще хотя бы раз испытать это ни с чем несравнимое наслаждение. Его тело, ранее не знавшее ласки, страсти и удовольствия, трепетало от одной только мысли о подобном. Странно, но по какой-то причине Артур вовсе не мог представить себя с кем-то другим, кроме Альфреда. С Альфредом ему было по-настоящему хорошо и так… естественно. Может, это потому что они были давно знакомы, и Керкленду так проще? Нет, тут что-то иное… Но что?

Не мог же он любить этого беззастенчивого и дерзкого человека?

Нет.

Нет!

Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!

Артур Керкленд ― благопристойный молодой человек и настоящий джентльмен. Что бы он неосознанно любил своего лучшего друга (мужчину!)? Да никогда в жизни!

Артур пребывал в тягостных сомнениях: он мог быть честен с самим собой (ну, или не совсем), однако сказать о собственных чувствах вслух мешали уязвленная гордость, природная упрямость и страх перед полным неизвестности зыбким будущим. То, что они сделали с Джонсом, было неправильным, исключительно бесстыдным и аморальным поступком. Так почему же при воспоминании об их слившихся в любовном порыве телах, сердце начинало стремительно стучать, а в паху отдавалось приятным покалыванием? Пожалуй, все это из-за недавней разрядки, вот тело и отзывчивое такое…

А еще очень хотелось плюнуть на все и поддаться медовым речам Альфреда, от которых нет-нет, да и щемило сердце. Раньше вот Джонс не позволял себе таких вольностей, и оттого все происходящее было так смущающе и непривычно. Все и вправду изменилось.

Артура переполняли противоречия, висевшие над ним подобно дамоклову мечу, и он понял, что абсолютно в себе запутался. Алкоголь почти весь выветрился из его головы, но ясности разуму это не прибавило. Керкленд был сильно измотан физически и эмоционально и просто-напросто хотел уснуть и спать беспробудным сном до самого полудня. Но молодой человек в силу характера не мог оставить все как есть, не разобравшись до конца.

Твердо решив, что самое лучшее в сложившейся ситуации ― это вовремя поставить точку, Артур потупил взор и выпалил:

― В общем, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что нам делать со всей этой ситуацией. И вообще-то, я и слова не говорил о том, что тоже чувствую к тебе что-то… _такое_ , а ты уже начал строить какие-то планы о совместном будущем и меня вовлек в это. Давай просто забудем обо всем, что тут случилось. Так действительно будет лучше для нас обоих. Время все исправит…

― Ты действительно так думаешь? Что нам будет лучше? Что _мне_ будет лучше? Что моя любовь к тебе вот так возьмет и испарится со временем? Думаешь, что произошедшее между нами было для меня не более чем игрой? Такого ты обо мне мнения, Керкленд?! ― не на шутку рассердился Джонс. Он всегда называл Артура по фамилии, когда был зол на него.

― Да послушай же ты!..

Неожиданно Альфред резким движением вскинул руку вперед, хватая оторопевшего Артура за запястье, и потянул того на себя, усаживая себе на колени. Кровь прилила к щекам Артура, когда тот увидел, в какой коварной ловушке оказался. Крепкие сильные руки Джонса осторожно обхватывали его, тем не менее, не позволяя выскользнуть из них. Поясница Артура и кое-что пониже неприятно заныли ― давали о себе знать недавние события. Молодой человек поморщился, закусив изнутри щеку.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с объектом любви, Альфред сердито заголосил:

― Нет, это ты послушай! Ты был со мной сегодня. В этой самой комнате. Ты стонал мое имя и явно получал удовольствие от происходящего. Тебе нравились мои прикосновения, ты терял голову от ощущения меня в тебе. Ты дрожал от наслаждения, прижимал меня к себе и целовал в ответ этими самыми губами, ― он легко провел пальцем по сомкнутым губам притихшего Артура. ― И я чувствовал то же самое, Арти. Мы были с тобой одним целым, и осознание этого делало меня самым счастливым человеком на свете. Не дай же страху и предрассудкам завладеть твоей душой и лишить тебя возможности быть счастливым вместе со мной. Мои чувства к тебе прошли испытание временем, и они сильнее всех твоих речей, в которые, готов поклясться, ты сам не больно-то и веришь. Ты готов отринуть свои собственные чувства и продолжать лгать самому себе, но меня твоя ложь не проведет. Я вижу тебя насквозь, и я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Советую тебе это запомнить и начать уже слушать свое сердце.

Сердце Артура пропустило удар. Он был настолько потрясен тирадой Альфреда, что не в силах был вымолвить ни единого слова. Он попросту не находил слов от изумления, широко распахнув глаза.

― Я люблю тебя и готов на все ради тебя.

С этими словами Альфред обезоруживающе улыбнулся и закинул руки Артура себе на шею, тот даже не стал сопротивляться.

― Мое сердце не кусок льда, оно горит любовью и жаждет любви в ответ. Рядом с тобой я не могу оставаться равнодушным, не могу и не хочу подавлять свои чувства. Я старался делать это раньше и делал почти идеально, но когда сегодня из-за моего неожиданного выигрыша появился крохотный шанс, я решился. Простишь ли ты меня за это?

― Ты эгоистичен до неприличия, ― ахнул Керкленд.

― Ты тоже, друг мой.

― Вздор, ― Артур опустил голову, думая, что еще немного и начнет кипеть подобно воде в чайнике. Должен же быть предел тому потоку смущающих слов, исходящих от Альфреда, что так сильно взволновывали самого Артура? ― Не мог бы ты прекратить смотреть на меня _так_ , называя своим другом?

― Как смотреть? ― проворковал Альфред, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Артура.

― Влюбленно…

В ту же секунду воздух между ними как будто заискрился. Альфред застыл в паре дюймов от дрогнувших губ, словно спрашивая разрешение.

Поколебавшись для приличия, Артур прикрыл глаза и сам подался навстречу.

Одно дыхание на двоих. Руки, в каком-то сумасшедшем азарте цепляющиеся за одежды, сминая их. Ведомый странным наваждением, Артур перебросил ногу, оседлывая Альфреда и устраиваясь на нем удобнее. Эта нескромная поза очень понравилась Джонсу, который опустил руки на ягодицы Артура, обтянутые тканью штанов. Альфред целовал так, будто в последний раз, и, сгораемый от всевозможных предрассудков, Артур все же решил сдаться на милость Альфреда, позволяя себе таять от таких страстных, чувственных и наглых поцелуев.

― Прмфощаю, ― пробубнил куда-то в плечо американца Артур, готовый умереть на месте.

― Что-что? ― приподнял бровь Альфред.

― Я не буду повторять. Ты все понял.

В ответ Альфред расплылся в счастливой улыбке, однако не смог удержаться от шутки:

― Знаешь, а я не прочь продолжить. Впереди вся ночь, и ты сейчас такой соблазнительный… ― низким голосом произнес Джонс, прижимая к себе Керкленда, и подмигнул побледневшему в одночасье молодому человеку.

― Только попробуй и я…

― Что ты? ― усмехнулся Альфред, игриво склонив голову к плечу.

― Посажу тебя на стул Басби³!

В ответ на угрозу Альфред еще крепче обнял Артура и задорно рассмеялся. Его помешанный на магии и сверхъестественном Артур был как всегда в своем репертуаре. Молодой человек насупился и попытался вырваться из объятий Джонса, но сил на сопротивление уже не осталось. Артур поймал себя на мысли, что на самом деле, не очень-то ему и хотелось покидать теплые уютные объятия, и в кой-то веки он не стал отрицать свои чувства.

― Ты мой должник, Артур.

― Что… Разве я не… О чем ты? ― спросил сбитый с толку Керкленд.

― Я давно отдал тебе свое сердце, мой глупый англичанин, ― с нежной улыбкой сказал Альфред, ласково убирая рукой светлые волосы со лба Артура и вглядываясь в изумруды его глаз, ― но ты свое все еще держишь при себе. Я хочу, чтобы твое сердце также принадлежало мне, как мое тебе. Поэтому ты все еще мой должник.

С этими словами Джонс поцеловал желанные губы, с удовольствием чувствуя, как его неуверенно целуют в ответ.

― Вот еще, ― зевая, проворчал Артур, его лицо снова залилось краской, ― и хватит уже нести всю эту сентиментальную чушь, достойную страниц романов для юных дев.

Альфред лишь криво улыбнулся на слова возлюбленного. Строптивый англичанин мог сколько угодно отрицать свою симпатию к другу, делать вид, будто в библиотеке ничего не произошло, придумывать тонну обстоятельств, мешающих им быть вместе, но одно Джонс знал точно: рано или поздно Артур Керкленд примет, что Альфред стал для него кем-то большим, чем друг. И тогда Артур перестанет быть его должником, потому что его сердце, наконец, будет принадлежать Альфреду.

_24.02.2020_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Предшественник королевы Виктории.  
> ² Приблизительно 180 см.  
> ³ Стул, изначально принадлежавший убийце Томасу Басби, который перед повешением в 1702 году заявил, что каждый, кто сядет на стул после его смерти, вскоре умрет. Всего в период 1712―2009 гг. погибло около 60 человек.


End file.
